Life after the attack, Is it good or bad?
by nottaglitteringvampire1998
Summary: Korra and Mako are married. Life's great. Their going to have a baby soon, but Korra has a feeling she's being watched. Is this normal for Avatars or is something about to go down? some of the "Mature" ratings later on
1. Chapter 1

_**Korra POV**_  
Its been two years now since Amons attack on Repulic City. Everyone's happy even gotten married to Mako and were to have a baby do very soon.I guess change is good. The only that isnt good is that Katara breathed her last breath a couple days ago. I've lost the most important teacher in my life and Tenzin's lost his mother. I cant imagine going through that pain. Not at all. But the second Mako walks through that door  
I will be complete and have my shoulder to cry on. I know I'm Pathetic but you have to get over it im a married woman now. Something doesnt feel right though. Like something bad is about to happen...but that thoughtt can rest i hear the door opening. Mako's back. I can let everything bad go down the drain. Or I could go find someone's but to kick. But I guess pregnant people arent allowed to do that. Crap.

Next chapter coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

**_Korra POV_**

When Mako walked through the front door I was the "Happy Wife". Happier than Bolin eating at his favorite noodle shop. Then the baby had to distort my happy face. I really hate having a child inside of me. I wish the baby would come out already. I'm only happy about it because i get double. Maybe it should stay in a little bit longer. Just a little bit. Those thoughts cease to excist as Mako walks in though.

_**Mako POV**_

When I walk in the room Korra smiling away like an idiot. It's nice to her smile for once . She's usually moping around hoping there was a way to bring Katara back. Understandable, but she'll get over it in time. I smile at her and sit by her then put my arm around her and say "Tenzin and Pema are coming over for dinner tonight, Lin said she'd babysit Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora."Ok, wait they left their kids with Lin...is that safe? nevermind lets start dinner." she replied. After about of cooking we finished dinner. Just in time to. While Korra quickly made the table I answered the door to let Tenzin and Pema in. We at with much small talk and jokes. Forgot everything that we mourned over to have have low key fun. After about an hour of joke-telling Korra said weakly "Its happening. My baby is coming."

_**Korra's baby is on the way. Whats Korra going to name her baby? Whats the gender? read on to find out**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Korra POV_**

I am quickly carried to my bed. I feel the quickly of a childs feet against my stomach boundaries. They push their way through. I suddenly feel a hand wrap around mind and quickly think _"Mako" _before I hear Pema say "Your going to have to push Korra." I quickly comply. Thank the spirits for dresses. After two hours of excruciating pain I had a son who i will name Rogu, but when Pema said "Your going to have to push again." she then handed Mako his son then turned to me again and said "Push now" I did as i was told and pushed and thought _"ow, ow, owie, OWIE!"_ I was on the verge of going insane through pain. Literally. But that changed when I was handed my daughter I smiled. I could see her Brown eyes eyes determined her a fire bender. Zutara. Thats perfect. But I had to push once again. Two MORE hours of excruciating at least I got a finally got a water bender. Katara will be her name.I feel like i could cry for a year now. but when it was all over i was silently thanking the spirit that gave me my two daughters and my son. Rogu, Zutara, and Katara. No one will see these three coming. Especially Mom and Dad. CRAAAPPP. I always forget to tell them the important things. _"I AM SO STUPID"_ I thought. Why cant I tell them everything before the date that its due? Just _my_ luck of course. I hate it. absolutely hate it.

_**Authors note: the only characters in this story that I own are Korra's children. I would also like to thank my fried HUNGERGAMES ADDICT01 for helping pick out a boys name.**_

_**Find out if Korra still get her 'shes being watched feeling.'**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors note: **_**This chapter does contain some language!**

_**Mako POV**_

_Two days later _

When I see the that the kids and Korra are asleep. Ahem, I meant _my _kids and _my _wife are asleep. Still hard to get used to the idea. Almost _four_ years me and Korra have been together. Almost _three _years of me and Korra being married. Nope I just got used to it. Took this long. She would kill me if she found that out. I can avoid that. Until she catches on and she always catches on, but not yet so I must be doing a good job. Shit ya! But I dont know how the hell to be a parent... This is stressing, and yet wifey can deal with better than me. Life sucks. but imma keep living. 'Cause I know how, because im Mako man. Im just that awesome. \

_-Flashback- _

Korra: Mako we have to talk

Mako: Your leaving me arent you?

Korra: No. Are you crazy?

Mako: Love you to

Korra: Glad you do now can I tell you or are you gonna be the big bad husband?

Mako: Feel free to tell

Korra: Im pregnant

Mako: *falls off the bed* what?

Korra: Im pregnant der didnt you hear me?

Mako: *gets back on the bed and lays back down* I heard the first time its just unexpected

Korra: Unexpected my ass! god knows how many times it happened

Mako: True it was bound to happened but now i dont have be called Mako once their born im gonna be daddy

_-End of Flashback-_

**_Korra POV_ **

I groan as the babies start crying and get out of bed. Being mommy sucks. But they're just so cute. Why must I have a weakness for cute babies? Eh might as well go see whats making them cry this time. Or I could make Mako do it. Yep Mako's doing it since i have to be the Avatar. Best excuse ever. BECAUSE I GET MORE SLEEP! and dont blame me for acting like this I watch em and change their diapers and give em baths and be a mom to em. and went through 6 hourse of painful labor. I deserve a break. even though its only been two days its still exhausting. Very. I dont recommend becoming a hurts. "MAKO YOUR TURN" I yelled in his ear. Im the best wife ever! Like in the history of the world best ever.I could smile for the camera right now.


End file.
